


Vuk i psećeg

by Poetgirl616



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wizarding World had changed. The Ministry became more corrupt and crueler than before, enforcing laws that mirrored its cruel nature. Forced marriages are just the beginning. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Summary: The Wizarding World had changed. The Ministry became more corrupt and crueler than before, enforcing laws that mirrored its cruel nature. Forced marriages are just the beginning. . ._

Prologue

It had been a hard two years.

The war against Voldemort had left many scars, both on people and on the Wizarding World as a whole.

Nothing had been the same.

Half of Hogwarts was still in ruins, the other housing the recruits tasked with rebuilding the castle.

The Ministry of Magic had suffered as well. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the elected Minister, had been murdered and a far harsher man had taken Kingsley's place as Minister. The Ministry began to change that night, becoming darker and enforcing registration laws on all magical creatures including werewolves.

Restrictions were also placed.

Now it seemed, a new law had been placed by the Ministry.

Hermione stared down at the letter sitting on the kitchen table, numb fingers hovering in the same position they had before she dropped the letter in shock.

Wizards and witches, werewolves included, ranging from the ages of fifteen to sixty were required to marry and produce offspring. The Ministry felt that it was time to start populating the world, and as unfortunate as it was to need werewolves, they were another strand of DNA to add to the mix.

Hermione was of age, making her eligible for the newly passed law.

Horror filled her. What if she was paired with a vicious wood dwelling wolf without an Alpha to keep him from killing her?

Or worse. What if it was a wild Alpha crazed with bloodlust?

Nausea compelled her to violently throw up her breakfast in the kitchen garbage bin.

This couldn't be happening. . . .


	2. Sirius Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. It's been a while and this one is short.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Summary: The Wizarding World had changed. The Ministry became more corrupt and crueler than b_ _efore, enforcing laws that mirrored its cruel nature. Forced marriages are just the beginning. . ._

Chapter One: Sirius Matters

Sirius Black was not a patient man, past events show the truth in that.

He did not have patience for law jargon, politics or the people that represented these things. So it was really no surprise that he was fighting not to hex the man the Minister had sent to explain the new law to him.

He glared at the Ministry official sitting across from him. "What the hell is taking so long?"

The man jumped a little, straightening his clothes nervously. "The other party should be arriving shortly. I was given specific instructions to wait until all they are present to begin."

"It's been over half an hour! How long is this damn thing going to take?" Sirius was considering leaving. To hell with the consequences!

The door opened and a familiar set of worn robes appeared.

"Remus?" Sirius blinked, confused.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" His friend asked, dumbfounded.

"I have no idea." He responded, opening his mouth to continue when he was interrupted by a throat clearing.

Both men's heads swung to the official across the table.

"Now that both of you are here, we can begin." The official stated, then began to rattle on about a law that passed.

Sirius was beyond irritated with the jargon the man had not hesitated to dish out. The harsh beginnings of a migraine throbbed in his head and he was more than ready to leap over the table and throttle the man until he spoke in plain English.

Remus was no better.

"Get to the point. What exactly does it mean?" Remus growled, voice harder than Sirius had heard in quite some time.

"It means that you are both eligible for the marriages the Ministry has declared non negotiable." The official stated, no hint of emotion visible. "The Ministry will choose your brides for you and you will be informed of the assigned woman in less than twenty four hours. From there, you have two weeks to wed and bed her. Fail, and the consequences will be most unpleasant."

Remus clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring as he fought to keep control.

Sirius ground his teeth, biting back a sharp retort that was sure to come with heavy consequences.

The official blinked in surprise when his front pocket glowed light blue. "Oh! That was quick. Well, I suppose I could tell you now."

"Then spit it out." Remus hissed through clenched teeth.

"This is interesting. Your match is Hermione Jean Granger, early twenties-a former student of yours, I believe." The official continued to read, muttering to himself. Suddenly his eyebrows raised, his face losing its formal expression in exchange for surprise. "Oh. Well, it would seem that your are to share your bride."

The animagus tensed, his entire body wound tighter than a drawn bow string. "What did you say?"

Remus was even less composed. His hands were clenched over the end of the arm rests so tightly the wood began to crack.

"This portion of the law deals with werewolves. Specifically that each bride matched with a male wolf have a sort of fail safe in the marriage to ensure her well being. Werewolves are known for their tendencies of out of control tempers and violence, so the Ministry has concluded to solve the potential problem of a male werewolf killing his bride before she bears his children that another man is joining the union." The Ministry official finished, not letting any emotion show on his face.

Dead silence followed the large reveal.

There weren't enough words in enough languages for how both men felt in that moment.

Not only was Moony being forced to marry a former student, but he was also to suffer the humiliation of legally needing to have another man in his marriage?

Was it never going to be enough?

"You have three days to speak with the lady named your intended and arrange your affairs. Negligence to do so, will result in the immediate breaking of your wand and a one way ticket to Akaban." The official announced, as if the situation couldn't get any worse. "Do you both understand what I have told you?"

"Yes." Sirius hissed through his teeth.

Remus clenched his hands on the hand rests, growling. "Yes."

 _No. It didn't make a damn bit of sense._ They wanted to say. _She's just a child_.

Among other things not quite so nice.

"Very well. You have three days, gentlemen, your time starts now." The official stood and held out his hand expectantly.

Sirius honestly considered transforming into a dog and biting the man's hand.

Remus withheld the urge to he the man for the audacity of the entire visit.

Barely.

They stormed out of the office, bodies tense and hands clenched.

She was half their age. Just a child, no matter her mental maturity. A former student, of the school and of Remus'.

What the Hell were they supposed to do with a child bride?

The crack of apparition was sharp and loud as the pair landed in front of Grimauld Place.

Sirius sighed, running a hand over his face roughly and turned his head slightly to his oldest friend. "You might as well come inside, Moony. This calls for my great grandfathers stash of Ogdens."

Tonight they would get completely sloshed. Tomorrow, they'd worry about laws and shared brides.

* * *

 

Hermione straightened the skirt of her baby blue knee length dress, stalling a little.

She was meant to meet the men she was to marry at the pureblood wizard counterparts home.

Really, it was ridiculous! Werewolf or not, a wizard is a wizard and all men should have equal rights. Alas, with the corruption and Restriction Act 347 article 1, that was not so anymore. The situation seemed to be worsening as time passed, not getting better.

In short terms, the world had gone to Hell again. This time, it was due to the Ministry not some sixty some year old psychotic wizard and his equally demented followers. As far as she could tell, there was no way to fight it without substantial loss on the people's side-even if every werewolf, halfblood, pureblood and muggleborn rose against them. The Ministry had changed, dark magic never seen before was used against those that tried to rebel. Not even Remus, a professor of Dark Arts, couldn't identify what it was specifically.

The rebellion stopped rather quickly afterward, but the damage was done.

A large part of Hermione wanted to try to rebel, the part of her that fought against Voldemort didn't want to submit meekly now. What was the point of freedom if no one was truly free? What was the point of the loss, the sacrifices the light made to defeat Voldemort if they would just give up to another dictatorship?

The wise, booksmart part of her knew that without a way to secure huge advantages over the Ministry, the rebellion would die and the people with it.

So, instead, Hermione steeled herself for the possible greetings she would receive from her future husbands, thought of the old building that she-unfortunately-knew well, and turned on the spot.

The streets on either side of the road were deserted, which both unsettled and relieved her.

Quiet didn't always mean peace, especially these days.

 _Sirius Black is the best Marauder that ever lived._ She rolled her eyes even as she thought the passcode. It was definitely thought up by Sirius. Even the war hadn't tamed his love of flattery and mischievousness.

He knew very well not everyone was amused with his choice of password.

He didn't care enough to change it.

She quickly crossed the street and into the building as it made itself visible to her.

They were inside. She knew the sooner she talked to them, the sooner they could move on and try to start their lives. She just needed to take the leap and go upstairs to the study.

Sirius needed to take the care of his house more seriously than he had been from what she could tell so far. The entryway was a sad sight; faded worn down dirty welcome mat, muddled mudtracks-some quite recent and others already dried and caked onto the floorboards. New and old cobwebs were on the ceiling, available nooks, and corners of the entryway, doorway and hallway.

 _It's such a shame, the house had the potential to be beautiful with some love and a bit of a makeover to remove the dark magical elements_. She thought, running a hand over the detailed wood work of the staircase railing.

At least four stairs creaked, which was new.

Hermione shook her head as she sneaked past Mrs. Black's portrait to her old room. It would be a good idea to set her purse down and maybe take a mild calming draught for her nerves.

Instead, she tosses her purse and jacket on the bed then seeks out her future husbands, before she chickens out.

The door to the study was slightly ajar, a thin stream of yellow orange light shown through.

 _Deep breaths, Granger. You can do this. It's a conversation with two men you know. This is your life and yo_ _u are doing this._ She told herself firmly, resolutely nodding and straightening her back before pushing the door the rest of the way open.

Suddenly aware of what she had done, she knocked at the last moment.

Remus weakly lifted his head from where he was sprawled across one of the mismatched sofas and loveseats. His clothes were sleep rumpled and his bleary eyes squinting as he tried to focus on her.

Sirius was laying on the slightly less shabby large area rug in front of the fireplace, his stomach against the floor his head facing the still cheerfully roaring fire. He snored like she imagined Hagrid might, if the groundskeeper had a cold. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair looked like he had run his hands through it vigorously on several different occasions.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the pair. It was nearing four in the afternoon. How long had they been at it the previous evening?

There were bottles strewn on the floor centered around a few of the love seats, one Remus was occupying and another a few feet away. At least three were Ogdens Firewhiskey, she didn't look closely at the rest.

She sighed. Her work caring the duo begins.

She conjured a sober up potion, shoving it into a groggy Remus' hands and watched him with narrowed eyes to be sure he drank the whole dose. Then she started cleaning up the debris from the, she assumed long and full of enraged ranting, party for two.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice choked from nearby.

She glanced up from the floor. Remus was sitting straight up and staring at her wide eyed, his face a bit pale.

"You'd best wake Sirius, we have a lot to talk about." She said calmly, finishing her task.

 


End file.
